This multi-institutional trial has been completed and data is being assessed to determine the clinical efficacy of oral 2-CdA, confirm selective lymphocyte and monocyte depletion and further characterize the effects of 2CdA on biochemical and phenotypic surrogate endpoints of rheumatoid arthitis disease activity.